Doji Jun'ai
Daidoji Jun'ai was a bushi and courtier of the Crane Clan. She later became the Keeper of Water. Demeanor Jun'ai was a compassionate but fierce warrior, empathic and reflective. She excelled in the arts of the warrior, and was also a gentle soul with a scholar's mind. Book of Water, p. 102 Station Taisa Jun'ai served as a taisa in the honor guard that escorted Doji Yasuyo to the Castle of the Faithful Bride in Phoenix lands to meet with her betrothed, the Shogun Kaneka. She arranged for her true love, Kakita Tsuken, to also be assigned to the guard, although she regretted doing so as she felt their love could never be. Tsuken was annoyed by her choice, and made arrangements for another duty. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Tsuken's Journey Weeks later Tsuken had been assigned to guard Doji Jurian, and ambassador to the Phoenix village of Fujita Mura. Tsuken, Jurian and Agasha Oshu were caught in a Mantis ambush, and Tsuken and Jurian barely escaped with their lives. Jurian died on the ride to the Castle of the Faithful Bride, but not before making Tsuken promise to help the defense of Fujita Mura. Jun'ai's Orders Tsuken pleaded with Jun'ai to help defend the village against the Mantis, but Jun'ai had received orders from Doji Akiko to keep the honor guard out of the War of Fire and Thunder. All she could do was offer to send a messenger to the Shogun and Shiro Henka, but that would take weeks. With no help available, Tsuken vowed to Jun'ai that he would complete Jurian's last order on his own. Tsuken's Stand That night, Tsuken stood alone against an advanced Mantis force. Determined to halt their advance, he learned that the the Mantis force led by Yoritomo Yorikane was only the advance army of Yoritomo Naizen. Tsuken goaded Yorikane into a duel over the fate of the village. Tsuken killed Yorikane, meaning that the advance army was honor bound to leave Fujita Mura alone. The Mantis left, but Tsuken was now alone in the cold winter and wounded from the duel. He found a cave nearby, which was surprisingly warm. It was here that he found the Book of Fire. Keeper of Water Jun'ai had decided to march with her troops to Fujita Mura and fortify it. Word had spread of her plans, and farmers and magistrates took up arms to aid her defense. Even an Ox diplomat followed her plans commiting his own troops. Yoritomo Naizen's army, while bigger, was discouraged by the opposition guarding what had been an easy target. Jun'ai's actions saved the village, and she was rewarded with the Book of Water. Resolution of the Challenge Jun'ai had gathered armies from several clans to achieve the same purpose, in the rush of few hours. Jun'ai had completed the challenge and proven she was Enlightened. She had become the Keeper of Water. Two Keepers It was only some time later, in Kyuden Doji, that the two lovers saw one another again. Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito presented Tsuken to the court as the Keeper of Fire. Rosoku then explained to Tsuken what Jun'ai had done, and revealed to him that she was the Keeper of Water. The Other Keepers Jun'ai had a little difficulty interacting with the other keepers. As she was used to command she needed time to adjust to not being the first keeper deferred to or consulted in decisions. Before becoming the Keeper of Water she had decided to hide her relationship with Kakita Tsuken for political reasons. However since both of their ascensions to Keeper positions, her love for Tsuken was allowed to flourish, as it was this love that enabled her to find her enlightenment. Destiny of the Dragon, by Shawn Carman Destiny of a Dragon Rosoku gathered the four existing Keepers, Kaiu Sugimoto, Mirumoto Masae, Tsuken and Jun'ai. He sent them to the Crab village of Takatsu Mura, to solve a problem there. They found the village had suffered a serie of murderers, and the local magistrate who investigated them, Hiruma Hitaken, was currently a madman in the wildernes. They found Hitaken and gave him focus enough to recall what had happened. They arrived to a near ruined monastery where two identical man where fighting each other, and gradually changing their shapes, one to an oni, and the another to a serpentine dragon. Hitaken who had been attacked by the oni had lost part of his soul, which drove him mad. The magistrate attacked the monster, as the only way to recover his sanity. The oni, Musaboru no Oni, and the dragon and Fortune of Vengeance, Yozo, destroyed each other. Yozo while dying told his tale to Hitaken. The Crab got a piece of both beings retake his sanity and became the "Heir of Vengeance". The Badger In 1166 went to Badger Clan lands with the other Keepers to aid the Badger in ending the threat of Hideo no Oni. Hideo no Oni was successfully destroyed and the Badger were proven worthy of receiving the Emperor's Blessing to rebuild. Asahina Hira raised as the Keeper of Void. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Rosoku's Legacy After the death of Rosoku at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, tension had been rife throughout the Imperial City. The Lion blamed the Imperial Guard for their incompetence. The Imperial Guard blamed the Phoenix, accusing the wards that protected the Imperial Palace of being too weak. The Phoenix blamed the Crab for allowing a servant of the Shadowlands to venture so far north of the Kaiu Wall. The Crab stormed out of the courts in a fury, insulting everyone for their weakness and cowardice. Jun'ai had been aiding the local magistrates of Toshi Ranbo. Shortly after Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Toturi III proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf War of Silk and Steel The Crane Keepers remained apart from the conflicts their Clan warred, as the War of Silk and Steel. Tsuken saw the destruction and was impelled to interven, but Jun'ai conviced her beloved to keep at bay. Lateral Maneuver (Drums of War flavor) Heir of Rosoku The Quest In 1168 Sekawa had retrieved several scrolls from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. They informed about an heir of Rosoku, a living descendant of Shinsei. Rosoku himself had left there before he returned to the Empire. The prophet foresaw his own demise, and planted the scrolls that would allow to reach his descendant. Sekawa sent the Keepers to find the boy. Tsuken and Jun'ai came to lands, a terriotry under the assault of the Khan's army. Sugimoto and Masae reached the mountains. Hira and Sekawa were in the coastline, to reach islands. The heir of Rosoku, and of Shinsei, was out there. They must find him or her, or the Empire might not survive. The Quest, by Rusty Priske Rosoku's son is found The heir of Rosoku was found far from anything of note, in a distant village several days' ride west of the Shinomen Mori, son from a peasant woman. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Leaving the Empire Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169, Sekawa and the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to the Protector of the Imperial City and Master of Void, Bayushi Norachai and Shiba Ningen, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. He travelled north out of Rokugan, carrying the young child of Rosoku with him, to teach and protect the child so that in the future the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again. The Keepers remained in the Empire. Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Jun'ai was inside the Scorpion lands, currently assaulted by the Destroyers. After Kyuden Wasuremono was destroyed she was confronted by two of their scouts, and Jun'ai took care of them. The Destroyer War, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Junai's unit destroyed Jun'ai returned from conducting a message to discover that her unit had been wiped out by the forces of Kali-Ma. In searching for survivors, she came across to a letter which spoke of a conspiracy to allow Kyuden Ashinagabachi to fall to the Destroyers as a message to the Mantis for their impertinence. She departed to the Mantis stronghold to advise them. In her way he met Matsu Fumiyo who was commanding a shogun legion to establish a major defensive stronghold in the palace. Jun'ai told about the letter and marched there. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman New Keepers At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, only three of the Keepers still maintained their position; Masae, Tsuken and Jun'ai. Daidoji Ebizo had obtained the mantle of Keeper of Earth, while Iuchi Abodan had become the Keeper of Void. In addition, two more keepers had been appointed in Asahina Sakiko and Soshi Nikaro, Keepers of Thunder and Jade respectively. Another keeper, Kakita Hideo, was the Keeper of Obsidian. In addition, a fourth new keeper, the Keeper of Shadow, was created, although only Hideo could contact the keeper. The Keeper of Shadow was not considered a true keeper by all of the other keepers. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman External Links * Keeper of Water (Promotional) * Doji Jun'ai (Path of Hope) Category:Enlightened Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei